


Lovely Fixation

by plushiebird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Johnlock Gift Exchange, Kisses, M/M, Valentine Exchange, kind of case fic, mentions of a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John kisses Sherlock in a very special situation, Sherlock starts to over-think the situation, not knowing what to do with what he is feeling.</p>
<p>A gift for tumblr user goddammitlayton who was my match in the  johnlockchallenges’ Valentines Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is gift for goddammitlayton , her prompt was: 
> 
> "Sherlock feels insecure with his place in John’s life, so John makes sure to to reassure him”. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay beauty, I had such a busy week, I' m so sorry and so ashamed. 
> 
> I hope you like it, please forgive me. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

 

 

It happened after Sherlock had investigated a case by himself and ended u p  being almost drown in the  Thames, he had  swam for almos t two hours before John finally found him and helped him out of the freezing water.

  * You bloody idiot, you egocentric dick, look at you , you are shaking like a fucking rabbit you could have died you know?  - 




 

 

John had said when they were at home, while he was  giving  Sherlock a warm bath and he mumbled and complained about Sherlock's attitude but suddenly he stopped talking and while he was washing Sherlock's soft curls he ti lted his head backwards and stared at him on the eyes, Sherlock parted his lips trying to say something, maybe apologize o r even thank  John for saving him but John's eyes were. . . indescribable, and suddenly he felt soft lips against his own and he forgot about everything and just answered the kiss.

It started gently enough, but a few second s passed and John became more insistent, licking gently Sherlock's lips and nibbling them. Sherlock moaned and let John's tongue explore his  mouth.

 When they parted, John placed his forehead against Sherlock's and sighed contently

  * _You bloody idiot_  





 John smiled and rinsed Sherlock's hair, then he helped hi m to dry , dress and finally get in bed. He slept with him that night, John's head resting on the pillow next to Sherlock  , his right hand gently placed in the middle of his chest, probably making sure that he was still alive, still breathing, his heart still beating.

That night Sherlock couldn't really sleep, he was overthinking. John had kissed him. Kiss. What did that action mean?

Were they now in that relationship that everyone said they were?

Or maybe it was just a rushed reaction, meaningless action that meant nothing more that deep concern about losing one of your beloved friends?

After a few hours of not reaching a conclusion, Sherlock feel asleep.

The next morning, John brought him breakfast, toast and eggs, two biscuits and very warm tea. He helped Sherlock to stand up and questioned him about  if he was feeling numbness in any part of his bod y and if the could move freely and without and without effort all of his fingers, this to make sure that this heart was pumping blood to all over his body . After all he had been in a great risk of having hypothermia.

Sherlock had miraculously eaten all of the food, he even sl ept a bit more while John took a bath and prepared to go to the clinic. Sherlock got up and prepared a cup of tea for John, who sipped it quickly and departed from the flat, only to be back later on the evening.

Sherlock spend that day trying to focus on the face  of the guy who drugged him and threw him to the Thames to drown, but his brain insisted on replace the blurry picture of the man at the Westminster's Bridge   with John's eyes staring at him just before he kissed him.

The sensations of those lips against his own, John's hand rubbing his scalp, the feel of  his hot tongue against his own, the warmth of John's body against him on the bed. And even more important than everything, the big smile that John had given him that morning, when Sherlock had taken the first bite of the toast.

Giving up about the  case and slumping on the couch, Sherlock decided that there were three options that may be the cause for John's behavio r  last night.

_One_ :  John had been exposed to some kind of medical- chemical at the clinic that made him take bad  decisions.

Two:  Bad timing to realize that you like your flat mate.

_Three:_ John really loved him, and the  fear of losin g him plus the shock of relieve to have him back and alive had helped him to decide that it was time to do something about his feelings.

After thinki ng about it, the only option that actually fitted between everything that happened the kiss and since they met and was actually believable was the third one.

 Sherlock gulped and didn't know what to do, he just waited every day for Jo hn to come home to be able to speak a bit and or  maybe eat something  outside, he liked to believe that he didn't wanted to kiss John again, but he really craved it but, he didn't knew what John would think.

John had been acting like the daily basis, not changing anything, helping with everything he could in any case Sherlock had to resolve. Sometimes, while Sherlock  was  sitting in his chair, sleeping on the couch or simply watching  telly  John would card his fingers through  Sherlock's hair very gently and quickly, other day he would sit beside Sherlock, their legs touching and John's hand placed on Sherlock's knee.

Not kissing.

And Sherlock would never forget everyone of John's smiles, he would pick a special place in his Mind Palace to place all of those images and go and see them every time  he missed John too much.

Also there was the almost imperceptible brush of hands and fingers when they walked side to side, Sherlock would often look at John with a confused expression, but he would just smile to him.

After three weeks, Sherlock realized that he could just think about the se  little details and nothing else.   


He wanted to kiss John again, to know what was happening between them, to feel John calloused hands over his arms, his chest, his hips, caressing his hair and taking his hand while walking at night on the streets.

But, he didn't knew how to bring the subject out, John seemed to be totally happy with how things were. 

Did John really felt something like _love_ for him?

There was one night, when Sherlock had given up and was watching some stupid show about old cars on the  telly, that  John arrived at the flat about 9p.m and immediately he sat with Sherlock on the couch, leaning into him and placing his hand on Sh erlock's knee. He didn't smell of alcohol and that meant that he hadn't  seen Stamford as he was planning to. Sherlock was glad, that  meatn  that   there would be more John to himself.

  * Boring day then? - Asked John with a mocking voice.

  * _Very -_ Sherlock sighed

  * _Sherlock. . ._ - 

  * _Yes?_




Sherlock turned his head towards John, looking at his eyes and suddenly realizing that he was staring at him with those meaningful eyes, staring into his soul.

  * _You have been, acting odd. .. even more than usual. It is all okay?_




 Sherlock frowned and pouted.

  * _How can you say that ?_




Now it was time to John to frown.

  * _What do you mean?_




Sherlock rolled his eyes

  * _You. . . No. There's something wrong. You... kissed me a few weeks ago and you are acting like nothing had ever happened._




John laughed and got closer, hugging Sherlock partially.

  * _That's why you always stare at me when you thing I'm not looking? Sherlock he already live together, we do a lot of things that a couple does. We fight,  eat together and we take care of each other, and we solve cases together as usual_ _I didn't thought that it was necessary to change anything. I was just waiting for you to kiss me again._




Sherlock closed his eyes 

  * _So, what are we then John? A couple?_




John caressed Sherlock's hair

  * _You want us to be?_




Sherlock fought  the urge  to smile stupidly and felt a brick drop down over his stomach, dissipating a heavy  and itchy  feeling of it towards his chest and shoulders, and then to his arms and his fingers, giving him an urge to touch John. 

He couldn’t wait  more and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against John's, he whispered a very low _"yes"_ , he felt John smile and then they were crushing  mouths again.

Sherlock felt relief and pleasure of kissing John again, he needed to feel him every day. His lovely lips against his own, his hands caressing all of his body.

  * Y _ou bloody idiot, you really had to wait for me to_ _ask you?_




Sherlock laughed and moved to straddle John, hugging him, John placed his hands on Sherlock's hips

  * _Shut up  John, and ask for food.I'd like Chinese today._




 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that I had a few problems with your prompt. I really hope this is correct, if not, please feel free to message me and I'll think about more things.


End file.
